In recent years, there has been improvement on television (TV) and other high-resolution display devices; for example, ultra-high definition TV (UDTV) or 4 K TV has been available on the market for a several years. The prosperity of high resolution content, however, does not catch up with the technology of display devices. There is demand of playing lower resolution content, e.g., 2 K video, on higher resolution devices, e.g., 4 K TV. There have been several challenges relating to playing 2 K video on 4 K TV devices. For example, generation of natural details, temporal consistency, sharpness preservation, noise reduction, real-time processing, etc.